


Snowed in

by Happyfeet2002



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happyfeet2002/pseuds/Happyfeet2002
Summary: Jay and Hailey always carpool together to work as a couple but what happens when they get snowed in, find out in this snowy cozy Upstead fluff.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek
Kudos: 22





	Snowed in

“Come on Hails, we gotta beat Kim and Adam to the precinct.” Jay yelled to his girlfriend as he watched her head pop out from the bathroom holding a curling iron.   
“Give me a second, I’m almost done.” She said disappearing back into the bathroom. “Almost done means...” Jay said and Hailey popped her head out of the bathroom once more.   
“Almost done means almost done, now will you quit badgering me or I will be longer.”She said piping her voice up a bit in a sing songy voice. Jay sighed and pulled out his phone as it buzzed.“Halstead.” He said. “Yeah, yep, okay.” “Hailey we got a case.” 

Jay said walking to the bathroom.“Okay, just give me a sec, just finishing up....” she said. “What are you even doing...” he said turning into the bathroom. “And done.” Shoving the mascara into the makeup bag she turned off the lights.  
“Come on babe, let’s go.” She said looking back at Jay and smirking with her tongue between her teeth. “Oh you come back here.” He said running after her and grabbing the keys.   
From the counter“Okay stop it, stop.” She said laughing pulling away from him after he grabbed her. “Ummm...Jay.” She said stopping “there’s at least a foot out here, and it’s still snowing.”She said pulling out her phone to call Kim. “Hey are you guys snowed in too.” Hailey asked swearing she could see her own breath.  
“so is no one coming in today, I thought we had a case.” “Oh, okay well you guys stay safe I guess we will stay home too.”  
She said hanging up. “Jay, no one is going in today, Only Kevin, Sarge, and Trudy made it to the precinct, evryone else is snowed in.” “I can’t believe it, I’m stuck inside all day instead of fighting crime.”   
She said plopping down on the couch.“Awww...you are cute when you’re pouty.” He said sitting down next to her as he opened his arms and motioned for her to come lay on him.She crawled over to his lap as she kept pouting.“What are we even supposed to do?”   
She said folding her arms over her chest. “We could watch a movie, maybe Home Alone you love that movie.” He suggested brushing her hair behind her ear. “Or we could bake cookies.” Hailey said her eyes popping open.  
“Yes,yes I’m going to get started, you start Home Alone.” She said getting up off the couch and headed to the kitchen.Jay smiled at his happy girlfriend as he switched the tv on to find Home Alone on Netflix.  
Hailey was about 15 minutes into making the dough and Jay was standing behind her, putting his hands around her waist.   
“These are the best Cookies, my mom made them.” She said looking back at him, and he kissed her on the cheek.   
“What are they called?” Jay said quickly swiping some dough from the bowl. “Melomakarona.” “ they are cookies infused with honey.” She said swiping away Jay’s hand.  
“My mom’s tradition to make these every single time it snowed for me and my brothers.” She smiled pouring in the honey. “Well it taste’s amazing I can’t wait to eat them.” He said walking over beside her.“It’s gonna be a little longer than expected, I have to zest an orange.” She said.

As she zested the orange she taught Jay how to fold the dough as she poured the orange flakes into the dough. “Nice job, you are a natural.” She said this time giving him a quick kiss on the lips.   
“You know we could stay like this for a while.” Jay said hugging his girlfriend on the couch as they snuggled into a blanket waiting for the cookies to be done.  
“I like that plan”. She said smiling then leaning her head on his shoulder, and Jay returned this kissing her on the top of her head. Hailey changed her position on the couch from laying on Jay’s shoulder to his lap.   
“Kevin was a Psycho-maniac.” She said watching as Kevin on the tv swung the buckets of paint down to the burglars. Jay laughed. “Not really, babe he had to defend his house, I mean what would you do if you were home alone and someone was trying to rob your home.” He said looking down at her as she rolled her eyes.   
“I mean yes but it’s pretty extreme.” She said positioning her arms under her head. 

After a while of watching the movie, Jay had positioned his arms around Hailey so that they were just around her stomach,and after Hailey was squirming a little bit and smiling, Jay knew that he had found Hailey has a weak spot for tickling and he wouldn’t stop ever since he found it.

“Babe, I said I’m not in the mood for your shenanigans”. She said gritting her teeth and trying to get off the couch. “Stop Jay, I’m serious.” She said pushing him away for a second before looking at him dead in the eyes and he put his hands up in forfeit smiling at her. She just looked at him.

“Oh, I’m sorry Hails, I just love your laugh.” He said getting up following her as she checked on the cookies. “They are done, look at that.” She said as she lifted the cookies out from the oven. He reached for one. “Ahh..buh..buh.” She said swatting his hand away once more.

“They are steaming hot.” She said looking at him. “But, Hails.” He said as he pursed his lips. “Those cookies look amazing, can’t I just have one.” He said reaching around her pushing her back as he quickly grabbed a cookie. “Jay freaking Halstead.” She said hitting him with the wash cloth. 

He smiled and they both burst into laughter as he pulled her in for a kiss. “Do you still love me.” Jay said. “I’ll think about it.” She said leaning more into his kiss as his hands made his way around her waist. “Yeah, okay I love you.”   
She smirked. Her cheeks turning red from smiling. After finishing Home alone they finished off all of the cookies and Jay returned to the couch after putting both of their plates in the sink, to find Hailey asleep.

“Wow, you can bake babe.” He whispered to her as he carefully slipped his arms under her body picking her up and bringing her to bed. He rested with her for a while before she yawned and stretched. “I guess a snow day wasn’t that bad after all.” She said with tired eyes and she stroked Jay’s ear as he pulled her In tighter in his arms. “I wouldn’t want it any other way”. He said as they both Caught some shut eye.


End file.
